new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2025.03.19: Doris and Kristof
March 19th, 2025 Roughly concurrent with the scene at Jafar's "Felicity, I have an unscheduled appointment coming by within the hour. A Professor von Meissen from the university. Buzz him up immediately." Doris releases the intercom once her request is acknowledged. It had been a long night already and promised to get longer. Getting the city battle ready was now her only concern. Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/08/2019 The Tremere would appear in the elevator. Oh, he got there quite normally, but... with how harried and disheveled he appeared, he was quite an apparition. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/09/2019 "Kristof? What is it?" Doris rises and half-crosses the space, clearly anxious. She looks very Ventrue again this evening, a menswear inspired three-piece suit in a deep, muted navy complete with pocket square and tie. And, due to the office environment, sensible shoes. Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/10/2019 "Security. Both mundane and occult." He said, placing his briefcase down, and using his hands to slick back his hair,. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/10/2019 "I enjoy having both those things, but why are you so rumpled? Shall I put the kettle on?" Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/10/2019 "Chasing leads on dear Brandon, as well as trying to transcribe rituals to ensure his survival..." he looked flustered and concerned for his ward. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/10/2019 "...his survival? I was interrupted before I could manage to get any real information out of our contact. Cost me an assorted case of my best booze and a personal marker between him and myself, but we might get some actionable intelligence about what the hell we are dealing with." Doris just...puts on the electric kettle because Kristof is frazzled and needs something to do with his hands, and a warm mug is soothing to hold. Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/10/2019 "Some believe he has interfered with the Infernal, I believe he has mettled in something far more benign but no less dangerous." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/10/2019 "I am not certain 'demon' is not a bad designation..." Doris bites her lip. "He murdered a child, Kristof." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/10/2019 "He what?" Kristof became paler than he normally is, this was news. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/10/2019 "Crowley mentioned a young adult fell over stone dead in the yard, with your Mister Moore doing...whatever it is you do to cause people to do that. In view of back windows, sliding glass doors, and who knows what else." She crosses back over and touches Kirstof's upper arm. "I...am sorry." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/10/2019 "Do we know the exact age of the youth?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/10/2019 "High school senior. Even if of age to vote in mortal affairs, he was still a child and did not deserve to be struck down for no reason." Doris bites her lip. Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/10/2019 "It is very difficult to return from that..." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/10/2019 "You have a ritual for that. I remember it quite distinctly." Salty Siren is justifiably salty. Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/10/2019 "If it is a demon, there is little that ritual can do. And all he can do is reflect on his sins, if he is not. Perhaps it will lead him back, perhaps it won't." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/10/2019 "What choice do we have?" There are shadings of displaced maternal concern in her voice. "What options are there?" Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/10/2019 "I do not know exorcisms or how to banish spirits, that is beyond me. And even then, Brandon may have no memory of it or any recollection of the event if he is truly posessed."" "The issue is whether or not whatever has hold over him will let go, even if coerced." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/10/2019 "I hope Ishmael gets back to me swiftly, then. If it is truly werewolf nonsense, he is our best chance to save the child from himself." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/10/2019 "Indeed. Our Society is incredibly strict regarding Demonic influence... my clan, doubly so." He said with a certain grimness. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/10/2019 "I am sorry." The kettle had long ago clicked off. Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/11/2019 He rolled his shoulders, resigned, "What will be, will be. We can try to make the best of it. That is all." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/11/2019 Doris twists her hands together briefly. "How are things going with the organization of our arcame defenses? The Sword sent an emissary to smooth over the kerfuffle at the cathedral." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/11/2019 "I am still calculating our leylines. Where there are nexuses of power, it will be easier to conjure wards." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/11/2019 Doris nods as if she understands at least half of what was said. "We need to be swift. The quick replacement of leadership means we only have so much time to undo the mischief we can before they have regrouped." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/11/2019 He said in a dry, almost sardonic tone, "Mischief and Sabbat is a redundancy... but you have the right of it. We need to move." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/11/2019 "I can try to buy as much time as I can via diplomacy and charm...but not everyone is susceptible to my charm." Doris wrinkles her nose. "Usually zealots whose minds are so set they might as well be Roman concrete." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/11/2019 "Very well. I will move quickly and gather what force I can to get that secured. I fear we may be distracted on the question of Young Mr. Moore, but I may point out that we can torpor him and deal with him when we are more able to do so." He offered, "The problem is, I fear my superiors may become a bit single minded in setting an example." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/11/2019 "Then he shall simply remain in my custody until we have time to sort him out." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/11/2019 "As you desire." He said not questioning her statement. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/11/2019 "They can make their case to Domina Doris Valeria and I can ignore them." Doris smirks. "And you can plead helplessness in the face of 'that damn woman' and we shall all go on about our nights." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/11/2019 "The Authority of a Praxis Holder and their voice are absolute." He offered, in agreement, showing he was more than willing to go along with this. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/11/2019 "If it helps, you can call my all sorts of impolite things." Doris looks up at him solemnly. "I promise to pretend to be offended." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/12/2019 He would put on an air of German stuffiness, "Even if I truly felt that way, nothing of the sort would spill from my mouth." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/12/2019 She smothers a snort of laughter. "You are sweet." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/12/2019 "It happens from time to time." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/12/2019 "Is there anything else?" Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/12/2019 "Not tonight." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/12/2019 "Then we should be about our business. Thank you for meeting with me at such short notice." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/12/2019 He nodded and gathered up his things, "I am always at your disposal, Miss Ashview." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/12/2019 "I am merely the servant of the servants of God, Professor von Meissen." Kristof Klaus von Meissen06/12/2019 He gave a Curt nod, "Pleasant evening to you." He would give a slight bow and leave. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/12/2019 Doris sketches a curtsey and goes back to work for a few hours. Then she has a meeting with a scientist. Category:Logs